kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Third Nin - A Shinobi Memory...
Third Nin - A Shinobi Memory... is the third episode of Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi. This episode serves as a retelling of the events of Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi through flashbacks, as well as connecting its story to the current timeline. It also features the debut of Rekka Ayano and [[Chief Takajo|'Chief Takajo']]. Plot Continuing from the last episode, Isamichi walks out of the warehouse, while an unconscious Matsubara is escorted out by the police and paramedics. Hayase tries to get a word out from Isamichi, but he simply brushes past him. He then sees his car parked nearby with as his father, Nobushige Konjo, waiting for him. They go back to the Konjo Group building, where it’s revealed that the chauffeur relayed Isamichi’s earlier actions to his father. Nobushige reprimands his son for interfering with police duty, even mocking him for “playing ninja”. He then orders Ayame to limit the media attention from the past events, but Isamichi protests to his father about “covering up incidents” once again. Isamichi airs out his guilt for not being accountable for all the bad things that are happening around them; things that his family and the Konjo Group are responsible for. Nobushige rebukes his son, but before he can finish, Isamichi tosses the diary on the table, saying that he had read everything that his grandfather wrote; the violent storm 14 years ago that caused the environment’s decline, the tragedy two years ago with the 5th Ninjutsu Championship, and now with the Nin-Ju. All of these are the fault of their family. A defiant Isamichi walks out from a silenced Nobushige, saying that he’ll change the company for the better and protect everyone; even from him, before storming out of the building entirely. As he walks out, he runs into Rentaro. Back at the office, Nobushige sighs, saying that Icchy was raised by his grandfather too well, as Ayame picks up the diary from his desk. When Nobushige asks what she’s doing, she simply states that while she is the secretary of the CEO, her loyalties still lie with Isamichi, though she does inform him that the media attention will indeed be controlled, just so she could protect the CEO’s son. Chief Takajo from the Tokyo MPD enters, just as Ayame was leaving, and speaks to Nobushige about their new project which the Konjo Group would hopefully support. At the park near the Konjo Group offices, Rentaro and Icchy lay back on the grass to air out some steam after a hectic morning. They talk about the recent events and Rentaro asks if Icchy’s okay. Icchy confesses that he’s too confused and angry, especially about the attacks on the office. He even wonders why everyone seems to forgive him easily, even though he can’t forgive himself. Icchy reminisces about the event two years ago; An angry Iroha throws down the Ninjutsu Championship Scroll on Icchy’s feet, saying that the Konjo Company had the gall to send it to her house even after the tragedy in the tournament. She tries to slap Icchy, but Rentaro stops her and tries to calm her down, while Icchy bursts to tears that time. At the Nin-Nin Delivery Service, Iroha helps Akane in sorting out items for delivery, while a group of ninja students pass by and mock the delivery service in a time of cutting-edge ninja transportation. She then recalls the same event two years ago; The Niji no Hebi Clan struck the tournament, injuring and beating down all the spectators in the area. While she tries her best to fight them back, she gets overwhelmed by the Dustards and she sees the rest of the ninjas run away from the fight. She then sees a young kunoichi-in-training crying when cornered by a Dustard and she strikes it with a shuriken. Iroha grabs the child and asks for help, only to see Kamen Rider Shinobi be preoccupied with the Yaminin, failing to help her. She gets attacked by Dustards only for Kamen Rider Hattari to take the hit, shrug it off, and protect them both. She also recalls Rentaro dragging her to the Diet after the Ninja Act Provisions were announced. They both see Isamichi outside the Diet building flagged by reporters and other people. Both Rentaro and Iroha then watch as Icchy drops down to his knees and apologize profusely, tears once again rolling out. As Iroha snaps back at reality, she mutters that it is all the shinobis fault before continuing with the packing. Back at the park, Rentaro tries to cheer Icchy back up, saying that he already proved himself back then and even now. He then gets up and reminds Icchy to never break his promise of protecting Iroha no matter what. As Rentaro helps Icchy get back up, a kunai flies past both of them as a woman in a suit attacks Rentaro. The two recognize her as Rekka as she pulls out more kunais to try and attack Rentaro, but he parries them easily and eventually manages to lock Rekka to a standstill. Icchy greets her, asking how long she’s been back from the U.S., and she smiles at Icchy, even while on a deadlock with Rentaro. When the two won’t budge and let go of each other, a park officer puts handcuffs on the two as they get dragged to a nearby patrol car. As it turns out, public fights involving ninjutsu is prohibited by the Ninja Act. As they get dragged across the park, Rentaro accidentally drops a scroll which Isamichi picks up. At the police station, Hayase clears Rekka of the violation while he gives Rentaro a warning. Rekka is then introduced as a new officer in the city, heading the Tokyo MPD-Nin division with Hayase. As Rentaro tries to catch up with his friend, he gets pushed aside by Yabe and the other police officers who want to meet with Rekka. Master Gamano rings Rentaro about the scroll he dropped, but Rentaro says that Icchy will need the scroll, just so he won’t get in their way for now. Rentaro suddenly looks at a CCTV footage of the prison attack by the Nin-Ju last night, noticing something surreal as the Gray Nin-Ju is seen attacking Matsubara in his cell instead. That evening, at a back-alley outside of a cabaret club, a woman is seen beating up a hostess for not paying back her loans. As her partner looks at the hostess’ ninja ID, he asks if her skills would be of use, while he rummages through the girl’s bag. When he sees the kunai, the female loan shark snatches it away, and aims it at the hostess, gloating about the provision of ninja not harming ordinary people. The woman throws the kunai, but the hostess catches it, while her eyes glow red. As waters pour out of her body, she then transforms into a Blue Nin-Ju and throws the kunai to the male loanshark's head. The female loanshark tries to run, but the Nin-Ju catches her and breaks her neck. Rentaro rushes out after Master Gamano alerts him, and he transforms into Shinobi on his bike, though he gets detected by media drones and the police go after him. Back at the Konjo Group office, Isamichi ponders about the scroll and he opens to read it. Cutting back to the streets, Shinobi reaches and engages the rampaging Nin-Ju. Their fight, however, turns into a cat & mouse chase and they fight all over the city until daylight. As Isamichi reads through the texts, Shinobi battles and beats the Nin-Ju down. But before he could deal another blow, the Tokyo MPD-Nin group arrives and open-fires at both of them. Police armed with ninja gear then bring out their kusarigama and restrain Shinobi, while Yabe leads his team to continue firing at the monster. The Nin-Ju gets brought down by the guns, while Shinobi watches horrifyingly. As the gunfire continues, the Nin-Ju’s belt blinks and water starts to pour out, with Yabe’s last bullet aimed for the head. Shinobi yells STOP! as Isamichi also gets shocked over what he read and heads out. “The waters of Sanzu; the waters that bear the earth’s spirit. In the underworld, it carries the souls to paradise. In ours, it bolsters them, summoning within us the creatures that serve the crimson moon. With the royal gifts, balance to the spirit and the world is attained, as the waters flow freely from the spirit to the vessel. To separate them without the royal gifts is to be done through madness, for it will only bring nothing but more pain, as one soul is carried to its eventual destruction.” - Scroll's text, as read by Isamichi Konjo Fan Casting * Rentaro Kagura: Hideya Tawada * Isamichi Konjo: Takuma Zaiki * Iroha Kagura: Asuka Hanamura * Rekka Ayano: Kazusa Okuyama * Master Gamano: Nobuo Kyō * Ayame Suzumiya: Kana Oya * Nobushige Konjo: Kenichi Endo * Chief Takajo: Masahiro Takashima * Akira Hayase: Yukihiro Takiguchi * Yabe: Yohei Komatsu * Akane Egusa: Fujiko Kojima * Yaminin: Masashi Ebara (voice) Guest Cast * Matsubara: Eitoku * Chauffeur: Kensei Mikami (cameo) * Park Guard: Yuji Nakata * Unnamed Hostess: Nanami Kawakami * Male Loan Shark: Tokio Emoto * Female Loan Shark: Kimika Yoshino Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Shinobi: Yuji Nakata * Kamen Rider Hattari: Shogo Teramoto * Yaminin, Gray Nin-Ju: Yasuhiko Imai * Blue Nin-Ju: Mizuho Nogawa Notes from Writer * This episode retcons many elements from Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi ''through flashback, making its events darker and tragic than its original comedic counterpart. * The retcon also explains Iroha's sudden change in attitude toward the ninjas, even with her personal affections toward Kamen Rider Shinobi. ** Iroha's flashback takes plot elements from [https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Build_NEW_WORLD:_Kamen_Rider_Cross-Z ''Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z]'', ''where Ryuga Banjo also failed to save Yui Mabuchi as a Kamen Rider. * During Isamichi's conversation with his dad, as well as the flashbacks, It is revealed that his grandfather causing the Sanzu Storm in 2011 resulted in the destruction of the country's natural resources, which led to the Ninja Act being implemented. As such, the Konjo Family was responsible for the entire ninja culture to prosper, only to go full-circle and end it as well.